


111: "Are you high?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [111]
Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Family Trip, M/M, The Rooney Parents are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	111: "Are you high?"

**111: "Are you high?"**

* * *

"Oh. My. God. It's Darth Vader! There's Chewbacca and BB-8 too! Kylo Ren even stormtroopers!" Joey shrieked as he waved so hard at stormtroopers who calmly waved back before continuing their walk away. Joey kept waving to the rest of the of the stormtroopers before turning towards his family his face filled with completely childish joy, "That was freaking Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, stormtroopers and BB-8! BB-8!!"

"Are you high?" Parker muttered.

"On life! This is freaking Disney World! The home of Star Wars and all things happiness and adventure."

"Mickey Mouse. Disney World is the home of Mickey Mouse not Star Wars." Parker muttered again ignoring the look Liv sent him.

Todd rolled his eyes at the youngest Rooney before approaching Joey softly gripping his excited boyfriend's hips and bring him closer. "Babe, calm down. I know you're excited but you keep jumping around like that and the security will think you are under the influence. Now take a deep breath and calm down." Todd stated calmly. 

"This is why we never let Joey pick the family vacation." Parker complained again as he stood with the rest of the family and watched Joey raced off after Captain Phasma. 


End file.
